project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Stormfend
Wind Stormfend (4980BC~4940BC) He was born in a poor family in a unnamed village in Azulhad,a unknown continent north of Ukes.He was forced to join the Imperial Army of Azulhad,lead by the a merciless general names General Tuzry.Wind's life in the army was cruel,he and his fellow comrades woke up by the army officers by a boiling bucket of hot water and a small piece of rotten meat was given to them once a week.Although he was disgusted by the action of General Tuzry,he can't complain or he will be executed by him.Wind continued to suffer for 15 years,this has trained him into a elite warrior who was capable of completing any task given to him by his superior.He hunted for spies,killed enemy soldiers in battle,executed prisoners in public.His actions was feared by his brethren by was also respected by them since he regain the honor of the Imperial Family.Wind’s ability was quickly recognized by the emperor himself,Emperor Ajlsl III of the Azulhad Empire.He was trusted to assassinate the emperor's enemy,Polr,who was suspected of treachery. Wind grabbed the dagger given by secret officers and was off to find Polr and killed him and to make Polr’s death was an accident.This was to solidify the emperor status of being the only man who can save Azulhad form the constant raiding by the Eastern Empires.When Wind arrived at Polr’s fief,Likagen village,he was amazed by how prosper the villages was.No wars,no prejudices,no fighting but what astonished Wind was there was no racism.The racism between North Azulhadians and South Azulhadians was long presence in the continent of Azulhad.Peoples were forced to fight each other by the upper class Lords.This was proven by a history book called History of Azulhad written by an ancient Azulhad historian,Vokyr.This book was bought by Wind Stormfend to Ukes and was kept as a treasure in the Great Library of Fanates. Wind cannot believed what he saw and thought all of this was a hoax to trick him.He immediately ran to the castle Polr was living in,he climbed up the wall and into a small opening,thinking nobody will discovered him but he was too naive.Polr was actually sitting in the center of the room Wind was in.Wind was stunned to see that Polr knew he was coming along all the time so he decided to lower his dagger and talk to Polr.Polr described that the real reason the emperor sent him to assassinate him is to horrified the entire population of Azulhad because Polr was always a popular figurehead in the eyes of the peoples and they wantPolr to overthrow the current emperor and make Azulhad a democratic nation and of course,Polr agreed by increasing his armies,equipped them with smuggled equipment from the Imperial Army.Other acts such as sabotaged roads,ships,storage rooms,arsons.All were done by them to deteriorate the ability of the Imperial Army to to counterattack them.Polr invited Wind to join his course of action but Wind refused without hesitation,he does not wished to see another war broke out between his brethren again.Polr immediately called in his personal guards to kill Wind because he taught if Wind was let out,he will become a potential whistleblower and all Polr's plan will all be doomed but the personal guards were no match for Wind,one by one,their throat were slitted,dead on their own pile of blood but he was slashed in the feet by a fallen guard.Polr sounded the alarm by throwing himself down from the third floor of his castle,he broke both of his legs but it was worth it then being killed by Wind.Wind escaped through the back door without getting discovered by anyone in the castle and the courtyard.Wind taught he was safe for now but what he does not know about was another war was coming,this time will a destructive one. The war between Polr and Emperor Ajlsl III began soon after Wind returned to his army camp.The news was quick and catastrophic,nobody knew the war was coming so fast,it was too sudden.Polr's army swept across Azulhad and the Imperial Army were no match for his swift and well-equipped army.Polr's army seems to be unstoppable when suddenly a more unexpected news reported,Polr was dead!.nNobody knew how he died,when or why.When Polr's death reach hiss army,his army panicked and began to disarray.The Imperial Army took this opportunity to strike back but was meet with strong resistance by the other lord's army.Both side suffered but the war continued. Wind knew he was the one to cause this war happen much earlier than it should and the only thing he could do right now was to migrate every innocent civilian south where there was a legend said by Yyr,a famous Azulhad shaman:"The North is a living hell,the East is a vast blue sea,the West is the place of Gods,the South was a new world." When Wind Stormfend left his homeland,he bought along his families,tribesmen,scolars,warriors and researchers.They board 5 large wooden ships and head off to escape the ongoing civil war between the Imperial Family of Azulhal and the United Azulhal Tribes.The civil war was devastating.In just 1 year,cities were sieged,villages looted and rivers poisoned.This resulted in a drastically decrease of the population of Azulhal and the civil war was not going to stop any time soon and that's why he and his crew with the remains of the Fanates now traveled across the vast blue ocean in search of a new home,free of war.The journey was brutal for Wind Stormfend and his peoples.They were met with fierce Azulhad pirates along the coast when they departed,Then,they met the frightening sea creature,Shark Bear when they entered the Bay of Bayur.The sea creature wreak havoc on Wind's party and two of the ships were sunk by the Shark Bear and the survivors were devoured.To prevent any more casualties,Wind ordered his men to have full sail and sailed deeper into the Bay of Bayur.After days of fighting with the waves and weathers,they finally reach a piece of frozen land but warmer than their old homes.They were sure this was the place they were finding the whole time.Immediately,Wind Stormfend build a settlement at the location where their ships were washed ashore.The place was called Stormfend to honor Wind Stormfend sacrifices and remember him as the hero of the Fanates.Wind was pleased because his family's name had been chosen to named the first settlements and he was determined to develop Stormfend into a great city and build their own nation of Fanates but disasters struck the Fanates,Wind Stromfend died mysteriously at his home,nobody knows the reason that lead to his death but most of the Fanates believed his death was caused by a sword wound by Polr's personal guard years ago when he was still a member of the Imperial Army.Wind's death was just a beginning for the survival of the Fanates when Wind's second in command,Jyr took power as the High Advisor of the new Fanates nation.